


sweet dreams (are made of this)

by delixate



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, klaroline being sassy baes, klaus wondering around ikea, sassy caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr prompt: wondering around ikea in the middle of the night.... are you homeless or something??</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet dreams (are made of this)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting on my computer for ages and only just decided to finish it. I hope you enjoy xx

 

Klaus honestly didn’t know why, but IKEA always seemed to calm him. He could deal with his annoyingly pesky family members and keep them in check, but his annoyingly pesky Original vampire family trying to kill everyone while he tried to find Katherine Pierce and/or her even harder to find doppelgänger? Not so much.

IKEA closed at nine each night, but Klaus usually ended up compelling the night shift worker, Tommy, to let him stay the night. It comforted him, walking around, looking at useless furniture and eventually falling asleep on one of the comfortable beds they had on offer.

A buzz came from his back pocket in his jeans, and Klaus groaned. “What?” he snapped, not in the mood for dealing with people.

“NIklaus? Where are you, brother? We have been waiting for you for ages.”

“Elijah?”

“Yes?”

“Leave me alone, or I will shove a dagger in your chest. You have been warned.”

Klaus shoved his phone into the nearest chest of drawers, only paying slight attention to where the draw was. Sighing he walked around slowly, enjoying the darkness of the store and the feeling of not knowing where he was going.

He didn’t notice, however, a curious blonde looking at him from out the staff room door, phone in her left hand ready to call 911 if needed, her IKEA uniform pressed neatly and unwrinkled, even after a day’s work. She watched him for a little while longer, before Klaus took of his shoes, neatly placing them on the side of the bed and laid down with his arms behind his back acting as a pillow.

\----

“Tommy!” Caroline shouted, waving her hand to her co-worker. “Come over here.”

Tommy obliged and Caroline gave her best smile, the one that let her get almost everything she wanted. Tommy opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Caroline cut him off. “I need the night shift,” she demanded, playing with the collar on her shirt. Tommy stuttered and stared at her bare collarbone and bra strap before nodding, making Caroline smirk.

_Too easy._

She walked forward and kissed him on the cheek before rushing off, her voice bright and cheery. “Thanks Tommy!”

In truth, she wanted the night shift to see what the stranger was doing, why he picked IKEA and if he was a serial killer.

Yes, she knew she was probably being paranoid, but that was Caroline. It was who she was, and she wasn’t going to lose her job by some random homeless stranger who was sneaking into IKEA at night.

\----

Tommy wasn’t there. That was Klaus’ first sign of suspicion. He knew that the IKEA employee had the night shift and it raised questions when Tommy wasn’t there for the first time since Klaus had started the whole ordeal, although the key was still in the power box towards the side of the buildings.

After walking around aimlessly for an hour, Klaus noticed the light on in the staff room. He walked briskly towards it, getting his fangs ready to attack. It wasn’t until he walked into the staff room, ready to kill, that he noticed a teenage girl leaning against the sink, phone in hand.

Klaus immediately lost all signs of his supernatural heritage and smirked. He could handle a measly little girl without his powers, like child’s play.

“Get out now,” the girl demanded, making Klaus laugh.

“I have a key, love.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Klaus had to give her points for her determination. “What’s your name?”

“Caroline,” she responded, her voice cold.

It was only then when Klaus allowed himself to look at her properly. She had curly blonde hair and bright, sparkling eyes that entranced Klaus.

“Say Caroline, you work here?”

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously.”

He had nothing to say to that, which was…weird. Klaus always had something to say.

“So are you actually, like, homeless or something?” Klaus looked up sharply to see that Caroline was still talking to him.

He raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?”

Caroline narrowed her eyes. “The fact that you’re wondering around IKEA like a serial killer.”

“Not all homeless people are serial killers,” he replied. It seemed to be the right thing to say, as Caroline’s face became triumphant.

“Huh! I _knew_ you were homeless.”

“Wait, hold up love. Who says I’m not a serial killer?”

“You’re too harmless to be a serial killer,” she said, her eyes sparking. Klaus scoffed at this. “You have that whole ‘I love puppies’ vibe going off you.

Klaus couldn’t believe how quickly the conversation had turned around. Did his enemies see him as a _puppy lover_?

“But of course,” Caroline continued, her voice getting soft which caused Klaus to lean in closer to her. “You wouldn’t be able to stand being around puppies, you know, being the superior race and all.”

Klaus’ eyes sparked.

“Say, Miss Caroline…”

“Forbes.”

“Caroline Forbes, would you like to get a drink with me?”

“If I say yes will you stop wondering around IKEA in the middle of the night?”

“No.”

“Well, it was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to kudos and comment!


End file.
